Colour Pencils and Eraser Dust
by chiharu-tanaka
Summary: The fifty sentences revolving around the lives of Riku and Naminé within KH:CoM, pre-KH2, KH2 and post KH2 plus some AU . 1sentence @ LJ challenge: theme set Gamma. Riku x Naminé


**Colour Pencils and Eraser Dust**

_By Chiharu Tanaka_

_

* * *

_**A/n:** This is a challenge I took at the 1sentence community at livejournal (theme set Gamma), and I hope you enjoy it while I'm still struggling to finish Unattainable Desire and Silver and Gold Crayons! This is dedicated to all the Namiku fans out there!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and I'm going to have to run from English teachers and grammar fanatics for the overused commas, semicolons, hyphens and so on.

**Rating:** G to a slight R.

**Pairing: **Riku/Naminé

**Note**: Might have some AU.

* * *

#01 – Ring

The woman standing before him was real, with a heart of her own, and as the warm touch of her hand accompanied the cold steel of the band wrapping his left ring finger, Riku smiles down at Naminé's beautiful blushing face before kissing her in front of all the guests.

#02 – Hero

Even though Sora was the hero of this story, he still held a special place in her nonexistent heart because he saved everyone from within the shadows and refuses to take credit for what he's done.

#03 – Memory

Riku asks her whether what she remembers were Kairi's memories to the point of her own birth as a Nobody, she says "Yes," and when he asks her whether she remembers what Kairi felt in her memories, her identical blue eyes turn away from him and replies, "No", despite knowing that both she and Kairi knew he had a crush on the latter.

#04 – Box

Naminé had disappeared and became part of Kairi again, and there was a hole in Riku's heart where a locked box was placed; inside it was the tiny glimmer of hope that should he find a way to restore her or should she return as herself, the box would be open and he would smile for her again.

#05 - Run

Naminé curses her luck, having been given a pair of sandals to wear while running from the Heartless, but when she felt an arm around her waist and a series of high leaps later, she was pressed against Riku on a higher ledge overlooking the monsters and she realises it may not be so bad after all.

#06 - Hurricane

Riku tells her of the awful storms that would occasionally land onto Destiny Islands, but she merely smiles and tells him that she would rather be nowhere else but with him in the world he was born in and belonged to.

#07 – Wings

Naminé once asked him how the white angel wing appeared on his previously evil-looking Soul Eater blade (now known as Way to the Dawn), and he answers because he had met her – the light who told him to accept his darkness for what it was.

#08 – Cold

She hates it when it rains in Twilight Town, it would make her shiver like a broken heater and Riku would tell her to put on more clothes when he knew she had none more, but he eventually succumbs to the laws of chivalry and drapes his jacket over her anyway.

#09 – Red

It was an interesting colour that flared across Naminé's normally pale cheeks when he pulled away from their kiss to look at her stunned expression.

#10 - Drink

There was one difference between Kairi and Naminé, he noticed, as Kairi would be able to take in shots after shots of whiskey while Naminé would succumb into his arms, unconscious after just one sip of the alcoholic drink, and the twenty-three year-old Riku reminded himself never to take her to the bar again.

#11 – Midnight

Riku gasps in the middle of the night with his eyes wide open and cold sweat all over his body from a nightmare of his immense darkness, and she would wake as well, cradling him in her arms and stroking his damp silver hair while telling him, "It's okay, I'm right here."

#12 - Temptation

Riku was but a young hot-blooded teenage boy; he would sometimes sneak into her white room when the lights went off and she was asleep on her little white bed to watch her chest rise and fall, until his eyes stopped at her irresistibly smooth legs – and so he quickly pulled the covers over them and left the room before his inner devil took over him.

#13 - View

Naminé's blue eyes holds their gaze for the longest time as she watches how Riku's hair glimmered in glowing strands of silver and orange in the setting sun of Twilight Town and she reminds herself that he wasn't celestial.

#14 - Music

To entertain them, Ansem the Wise comes home to the manor one day with a black record in his hands, playing the romantic tune with a record player they found lying around and Naminé smiles at the wonderful piano sounds while Riku merely scoffs, crossing his arms.

#15 – Silk

Riku wanted to know what her dress was made out of, and so brushed his gloveless hand down the back of the silky fabric, which sent her posture straight up with a small yelp of surprise.

#16 - Cover

Naminé felt crestfallen when he made his decision to walk the path of darkness, adorning the black piece of cloth that covered his eyes – which colour reminded her of the sea on a sunny day at the beach.

#17 – Promise

Even if the promise Riku made to her in the memories she fabricated never occurred, she couldn't help but think the actual Riku was fulfilling it as he pulls her injured self on his back, exhausted but still running from the Heartless chasing after them.

#18 - Dream

He began to invade her empty dreams, with his smiles, touch, and kisses that pleased Naminé until she never wanted to wake up; that is, until the real Riku came to her bedroom to wake her.

#19 - Candle

They couldn't expect much from an old manor with borrowed electricity, so when the manor has a blackout she hurries herself into the basement with a lit candle in her hand, only to bump into a desk and she hears Riku laugh before she complains about how he had it easy because he was used to darkness.

#20 – Talent

He peers at her drawings plastered all over the walls and scattered over the floors of her pristine white room, and tells her she has the talent of a five year-old; regretting it later when she storms out of the room and pushes aside the towering, heavily cloaked Ansem the Wise.

#21 - Silence

The stillness of the manor scares her, because she doesn't know when the Organization members would suddenly pop out and take her away from the life she so loves by Riku's side.

#22 - Journey

They had been through so much together – travelling around worlds with different people, climates and geography, that it came to no surprise to Ansem the Wise when they returned home one day hand in hand.

#23 - Fire

A fire unlike any other flares inside Riku's heart as he found Naminé sitting in her room in the virtual Twilight Town; seated across Roxas and he does not regret crashing the meeting with a harsh grab of her arm.

#24 - Strength

Men, Naminé learned, love to display their macho from time to time, and she learned this when Riku easily picked her up from where she sat next to Kairi and hauled her over his broad shoulders despite her resistance before running towards the beach and dousing themselves in the salty water.

#25 - Mask

He called himself 'Ansem' when he had returned with an unconscious Roxas, but she looked right past his new façade and smiled warmly at his dark-skinned, amber-eyed self, saying, "Good job, Riku," which earned a laugh from the real Ansem the Wise.

#26 - Ice

The feeling of ice against her skin was prickly and tingly, and she likens them to the sensation she gets when Riku touches her, earning a kiss on her hand from the young man.

#27 - Fall

He feels the nothingness beneath his feet as his body dangles precariously over a ledge and she holds on to his hands even if her arms feels like breaking off; so when his weight pulls her down they fall together, his arms around her petite body as they braced themselves for a hard landing.

#28 - Forgotten

Deep down, Riku would never allow Naminé to be merely forgotten – which is why he could never look at Kairi the same way again; as she looks at Sora with the same look _she_ used to give him.

#29 - Dance

"May I have this dance?" he asks her; she smiles bashfully as she accepts his hand and they waltz the night without any music; only their voices talking to each other.

#30 - Body

Naminé had never seen a man's body before, but when Riku returned to the manor one day with a gash on his chest dealt by a particularly strong Heartless; without reserve he took his torn cloak, vest and shirt off and she took a little too long staring at his perfectly toned abdomen before he grabbed the potion from her hand and gulped it down.

#31 - Sacred

There was one thing he took from his replica – the chain Naminé had given him, and by some miracle, it did not disappear as the fake castle did and he kept it with him since as a sacred keepsake of their memories together.

#32 - Farewells

It all happened too quickly, and she was already fading; she looked at Sora and Kairi with envy as she stood beside Roxas who shared the same fate as her, but as the forced smile came upon her lips, she knew those aquamarine eyes were watching her and she looked back at him for the split second that her hand touches Kairi's; promising herself that she would live on within Kairi and watch over him.

#33 - World

"They can have this world," he says to her, "Together, you and I will create our own," and the tears of joy falls from her eyes as she pulls him into an embrace.

#34 – Formal

When she was first introduced to the dark-cloaked Riku by Ansem the Wise, she shyly lowered her head and told him, "I'm sorry to be such a burden to you," later to be reprimanded by him with a smile on his face, "You don't have to be so formal, Naminé."

#35 - Fever

Naminé's tender hand gently brushes Riku's bangs aside as she grumbles about how Ansem the Wise was giving him too much pressure in pursuing Roxas, leading to the fever which had him bedridden for a day; and he grins as she folds a wet cloth to put on his forehead, thinking of how nice it would be if she was his wife – though he would never admit this.

#36 - Laugh

Riku discovered during the time when it was difficult and stressful in the manor, that Naminé was extremely ticklish on her sides; she tickled him back and they were rolling around the floor in laughter and when she rolls on top of him, she leans forward to kiss him on the lips with a thank you smile on her pretty face.

#37 - Lies

There was no greater pain than telling himself that he did _not_ love her when he actually did, because he did not want Naminé to feel guilty about leaving him behind when she returned to Kairi.

#38 - Forever

"Even if I were to disappear, Riku," she told him with teary eyes before they left for The World That Never Was, knowing that it would all be over and they would probably never see each other again, "My heart, even though it doesn't exist, will be yours forever."

#39 - Overwhelmed

The emotions come over Riku like a tidal wave when Naminé appeared before him, real as she could ever be with a heart granted by Kingdom Hearts and he embraces her with tears falling from his eyes, only to hear Sora teasing him on how 'sappy' he was being.

#40 - Whisper

"Naminé," he says, lips millimetres away from her ear, sending wonderful chills down her spine and as she wonders how that name was given to her in the first place; he tells her, "I love you."

#41 - Wait

When he tells her about the legend that came with the Paopu fruit, she tells him with her honest smile, "I can't wait to share one with you."

#42 - Talk

"We need to talk," she says and he feels his heart drop to his stomach at the words, and Naminé blinks as he suddenly tenses up and avoids her eyes, because all she wanted to say was, "I know you took my colour pencils."

#43 - Search

Mickey looks up at Riku as the latter placed another Hi-Potion in his rucksack and the mouse-king smiles as he wishes Riku well on the most difficult quest the young man was about to embark on – to search for Kingdom Hearts and get Naminé a heart.

#44 - Hope

Naminé knows she shouldn't expect too much, but it was hard to not hope when Riku has his arms around her and she feels his warmth and sincerity.

#45 - Eclipse

The ceiling lights were the last thing Naminé saw before Riku's shadow was cast over her face and she closed her eyes in surrender.

#46 - Gravity

On the outside, they seemed to be two teenagers experiencing a breathtaking experience called love, but gravity has its cruel way of bringing them back down to reality, because a war was going on and they would have to separate in the end.

#47 – Highway

Space was just one giant highway with asteroids as roadblocks and Naminé hates it when Riku speeds on the route to other worlds, because the spinning ship made her sick and she did not want him to see her throw up.

#48 - Unknown

Riku taught her to be brave and venture out into the unknown – starting with the unusual taste of sea salt ice cream which made her cringe at first lick, but she learned to enjoy its unique flavour after a while.

#49 - Lock

When Naminé offered to lock Ansem (the Heartless) and the darkness in his heart, he wondered why in the world this Kairi-lookalike would offer to do such a selfless thing when she barely even knew him.

#50 - Breathe

Naminé never regretted her first breath of air she inhaled during her birth as a Nobody, and when she was finally able to breathe with her own lungs again as her own person – not Kairi's Nobody – he was there to welcome her back to the real world with a hand outstretched and a smile on his face.

* * *

END!

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
